


Different

by SnowyWolff



Series: Nothing More [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nationverse, Porn With Plot, Sex, in like the series as a whole i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: War is the perfect time to hook up for something casual. You know, for as long as it stays casual.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere in 1866

Prussia is partially asleep by the time Romano finally sneaks into his tent. He had almost given up on a good fuck for the night by that point and he blearily reaches for his knife to stick it into the intruder.

Warm fingers press against his nightshirt, against the ridges of his spine, moving up and over and pressing Prussia’s arm down, followed by an even warmer body settling partially on top of him.

“Going to sleep so early?” Romano mutters, moving slightly so his lips are pressed against Prussia’s ear. His voice is warm too, honey-coated and oh, so sweet.

Prussia has to shift a little to be able to breathe. No matter how slight Romano appears, he is a fully grown man with more muscle than anyone really seems to be aware of. Prussia knows; he has had his hands all over it numerous times by now.

“Thought you weren't coming.”

Romano hums as his free hand slides down Prussia’s side, light and ticklish, before coming to rest on his butt quite unapologetically. He moves his leg so it rests in between Prussia’s, bare toes ice-cold against his calves.

“And miss this?” He gives his ass an emphatic squeeze. “How could I possibly?”

The fingers on his arm have travelled to Prussia’s shoulder now, tug at the fabric of his nightshirt and dig into the skin as Romano leans over to press his lips against it.

“Do I get to turn around?” Prussia asks when Romano hikes up his shirt from below as well, fingers finding bare skin while beginning to scrape his teeth, not yet biting but very nearly there.

Romano has these moods, Prussia has come to understand, during which he becomes highly assertive and unpredictable. He’ll become rough and unrefined, even more so than he normally projects, and Prussia still doesn't entirely know how to tackle Romano when he's like this. It's not unlikable, and Prussia doubts Romano would continue should he know it is really hurting Prussia, but it's a little disconcerting.

Like now.

“Hang on,” Romano says and all contact vanishes within the next moment.

Prussia turns his head, finds the dark shape of Romano undoing buttons and weighs how annoyed Romano would be if he ignores his words and turns around anyway. Yet, before he can come to a decision, Romano, who, just like his younger brother, is versed in the act of losing clothes at a ridiculous speed if needed, settles against Prussia’s back again.

His lips return to Prussia’s neck, and it's a little softer now as one of his hands brushes through Prussia’s hair. Not for long, as Romano gives an experimental tug first before biting and it's kinda nice and kinda uncomfortable at the same time, and Prussia would really like to touch Romano at some point or another, so he wriggles. He wriggles until Romano catches the hint and pushes himself up a little so that Prussia can roll around and maybe kick Romano accidentally in the leg, but for once Romano doesn't make a fuss and instead attempts to pull off Prussia’s shirt.

Being naked with Romano is strangely normal. There is no fuss, no embarrassment, just warm skin on warm skin that is simply very, very good.

Prussia wraps an arm around Romano’s waist, rubbing them together, and the kiss he receives in return is terribly impatient. He chuckles, and Romano grumbles something as he rolls his hips—which is incredible—and there is something in the gleam of Romano’s eyes that make Prussia want to do something, anything at all.

He has drills in the morning though, so there is no way he's going to let Romano fuck him (and he knows Romano has no intention of getting fucked tonight), but this—this warm closeness and the unsteady rolls of Romano’s hips and the friction—is a fantastic substitute.

Prussia reaches between them with a little effort, and the low moan Romano sighs against his neck is just as good.

Romano’s fingers find their way back to Prussia’s hair and the small tugs are much better now, as are the teeth, and Prussia arches his back, heat curling low in his stomach.

There isn't much beside their gasps and pants, the air warming, skin slick with sweat, but if it doesn't feel wonderful, being pressed against Romano—hot-blooded, bull-headed, strong-minded Romano—then Prussia will… will do something, once he regains control over his thoughts.

And perhaps admitting that sleeping with Romano, in any sense of the word, is great, not just for sex but also for Romano himself, who mutters in his sleep and is strangely cuddly, isn't proper conduct for something with no strings attached, but Prussia couldn't give a flying fuck right now.

Right _now_ , he actually forgets to breathe for a hot moment because Romano does something really good with his hips _and_ adds his hand to the mix as well and frankly it's too much for even Prussia to hold out any longer.

He really sincerely hopes most of the soldiers are asleep because the moan that falls from his lips is closer to a keen than anything. Romano smiles against the crook of his neck as he takes a few more slow rolls and quick hand-movements to come himself, softer, hiding the noise by biting Prussia’s shoulder again.

They lie quietly until Prussia nudges Romano off to the side because it's uncomfortably heavy and sticky. He finds something to clean them off with, some article of clothing he tosses into the corner to be dealt with tomorrow.

Romano curls into his blankets and Prussia has to reach over to tug any of them free to throw over himself.

It's self-explanatory, but Prussia asks anyway. “You're staying over?”

“I'm definitely not moving, no,” Romano answers. He always begins the night sleeping with his back to Prussia, but it never holds.

Prussia presses his fingers against Romano’s spine teasingly, like he had done earlier; and it earns him a kick and a significant lack of blanket in the chilly night. Prussia just takes it as an excuse to sidle closer, even if Romano tenses momentarily.

He's too tired now to read too much into anything at all, so Prussia closes his eyes. If it really bothers Romano, he can move away, but he doesn't, and after a moment where Prussia is almost gone, there is a shift where Romano sighs, turns over, and throws an arm over Prussia’s chest.

“Mm?”

“It's fucking cold,” is Romano’s thin excuse, muffled by Prussia’s shoulder, but it's enough for Prussia, who's really craving a good night’s rest before the inevitable battle soon to break out.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously set before _Nothing More_. lot more casual and a lot more lmao we don't Need feelings am i right??? ha haha Ha,,,,, 
> 
> so, yes, this became a little mini-series of my general interpretation of the course of a prumano relationship set in nationverse? i have a couple more fics for this in my completed drafts folder, which will be posted eventually,,,,


End file.
